Ejheria
= Ejheria = Capital City: Nephyrapta Relative World Location: Southern Othonia Current Ruler / Title: Pharaoh Ahmose A'nekhamen Type of Government: Theocracy - ruled by one Pharaoh with members of the priesthood as advisers Military Structure: standing army, palace guards, city guards, temple guards Guild Associations / Headquarters: Physicians, Scholars Cultural Advantage: Reduced cost buy-in to Physicians or Scholars Guild (player's choice), half cost buy-in to the Way of the Spirit martial school Association / Affinity: light and shadow, wisdom, guidance, acceptance of death Topography The nation of Ejheria is divided into three sections, upper, middle, and lower Ejheria. The great river, known as the Saret Masika, runs its length, springing from the mountains on the northwestern border near Vikaa'ra down to the sea at the far southeastern coast. The entire northern border is rough, mountainous terrain, which forms a natural border between Ejheria and her neighbors, Vikaa'ra in the northwest and Maerisius in the northeast. The Inet Banafrit (Valley of Beautiful Souls) is on the Ejherian side of the mountains, and runs between the large range to the north and a smaller local mountain range to the south. Long ago there was a Miu settlement in the valley, but tragedy struck, and all of its denizens perished in a great flood. The only structure left today, save for ancient ruins, is the Benipe' Kaphiri (the Iron Hill), which was once the burial ground for the settlement. Today, it is used as a place of mourning, where one can go to pay respects to those who have crossed the veil. The southwestern portion of Ejheria is a vast desert, housing Mer Medjay (the Pyramid of the Guardians), Mer Haitey (the Pyramid of Lost Souls), and Mer Ianew (the Pyramid of Sorrow). Moving inland towards the river valley, the desert ends and fertile land begins again. In the southern areas, near the mouth of the Saret Masika, rice paddies dot the marshlands. Along the ragged coastlines, there are nine great lighthouses, known as the Pharos. Many small port cities thrive along the coast, but there are only five cities that house major ports which are calm enough for large ships to traverse safely. District: Amunkhet (Upper Ejheria) Nomarch: Khaneferre Capital: Cheopsis Notable Cities: Dokhyanpur, Rashida, Mandisa, Minkah, Teremun, Sekani, Baruti Reputation: Citizens of Amunkhet are known for their ability to survive and overcome obstacles. The majority of their southern territory is desert, and the northern and eastern areas are mountainous and cold, which leaves very little fertile land available to feed their people. As such, their main sustainable crop consists of irrigated rice paddies. Other staple crops include wheat, soy, and tea, which is grown in abundance. The people of Amunkhet enjoy hosting ritualistic tea ceremonies to mark special occasions. Ceremonial teas are often flavored with local herbs, such as jasmine or rose, and sweetened with syrup made from sugar beets. The people pass their free time with all manner of embroidery, carving, calligraphy, etc, and the quality of their craftsmanship knows no equal in Ejheria and few equals in the known world. One of their regional traditions is taking one's shoes off when entering a building, which stems from their belief that you should leave the world and its troubles outside your door and enjoy your family while you can. Philosophically, the people of Amunkhet are very much in tune with their surroundings and the natural order of the world. The most dedicated folk venture high into the mountains to study at remote temples and monasteries seeking enlightenment and inner peace. District: Ramesis (Middle Ejheria) Nomarch: Sinuhe' Capital: Meskhenet Notable Cities: Ankhsumaten, Khepri, Irisi, Fenuku, Hare're', Emuishe're, Chigaru Reputation: The people of Ramesis thrive in a vast array of climates, from the arid desert region to the colder mountainous region to the humid coastlines of the lower peninsula. This region houses the country's capital city, Nephyrapta, and Saosis, the World Tree, to its south. The regional capital, Meskhenet, lies on the southwestern coast, and is the region's larget port city. Two of the three great pyramid Temples are also located in the region, ensuring that the people of Ramesis are a deeply spiritual people, who regularly pay reverence to the Avatars and also their own ancestors. They understand and welcome death as a inevitable friend, not something to be feared, and so they live each day to the fullest extent possible. Collectively, the people pass their time studying and creating things of lasting beauty. Art, music, and knowledge are held in the highest regard throughout Ejheria, but nowhere moreso than in Ramesis. The Pharaoh often sponsors celebrations and festivals simply to bring more beautiful things to her city. Veils and other head coverings are common, particularly in the arid regions, and garments tend to be full length, light weight, and flowing. Their diet consists mostly of beans, bread, lentils, apples, waterfowl, and mutton. Beer is served with every meal, and their breweries and ales are renowned far and wide. Music and bellydancing are predominant forms of entertainment at festivals and celebrations. Religious festivals and celebrations comprise the majority of these, with great feasts being prepared to honor the Avatars. The people of Ejheria as a whole, but particularly those of Ramesis, hold to the cultural tradition that each person or household should be devoted primarily to one Avatar, with a representation of their chosen Avatar displayed upon the hearth, mantle, etc. District: Sekenhotep (Lower Ejheria) Nomarch: Hakizimana Capital: Enbastamun Notable Cities: Tutenhotep, Akhenaten, Halima, Zahur, Anhur, Dakarai, Tahirah Reputation: The district of Sekenhotep enjoys the most temperate climate in all of Ejheria. Seldom in history has any portion of the region ever known the touch of frost. The southern areas near the river delta are mainly marshland and subtropical grasslands, providing good grazing for cattle and other larger herd beasts. Cows are considered sacred. Any time one must slaughter a cow he must ask forgiveness of both the beast and of A'nekh (the Avatar of Life). Like their countrymen to the north, dance, music, and art are held in the highest regard. Most families live communally, with the eldest male leading his kinfolk in familial decisions as the head of household. Most marriages are arranged, however young women are permitted an education prior to marriage. Once they reach maturity, young men and women who are not engaged may enter the rituals of courtship. If they fall in love and wish to marry, the gentleman's father may propose to the lady's father in order to set a formal marriage contract between the families. If the gentleman's father is deceased, and he has no older male relations in the household, he may propose to the lady's father himself. It is considered courteous to ask one's lady her desire before asking her father for a contract, however, legally speaking it is not necessary. To marry one's suitor without an arranged contract is considered disrespectful to one's elders and tantamount to heresy in the eyes of Sekenhotep society. While arranged marriages are common elsewhere in Ejheria, the southern folk hold to the tradition much more rigidly than other districts.